


Needed Pick Me Up

by Pretty_Princess_Sheep



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, alcohol reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Princess_Sheep/pseuds/Pretty_Princess_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is a science professor with a very busy load as the fall semester comes to an end. He gets a visit from one of his students, Cecil. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed Pick Me Up

The wind blew harshly against Carlos’ lab coat, whipping it against the back of his legs as he hurried into the Biology department building. November was coming to an end and winter was already setting in fast. Carlos was personally welcoming the end of the semester, these last few weeks before finals were always the most stressful.   
Carlos had a prestigious position at Dark Wood University for an essay he wrote on studies performed in depth on the human genome. He had happily taken the job with the offer of an exquisite laboratory for his use when he wasn’t busy with teaching. The teaching portion of the job was less than desirable.   
As a scientist Carlos could easily understand complex theories and stare at microscope slides late into the night, but dealing with other people was not so easy. Lecturing provided to be simple enough, but the actual interactions between students were stressful. Carlos was rather awkward around other individuals and got frustrated rather easily by those who didn’t grasp concepts he found painfully simple.   
He gripped more tightly to his coffee as he approached his office which already had a line of students waiting to ask questions.   
“Mr. Perez-” one of them started and he held up a hand to silence them.  
“I have this hour off. I apologize, I will be in the help room in an hour,” he said stiffly and pushed into his office, leaving a small group of students in the hall. He sighed and sank into his chair. This was indeed the most stressful part of the year.  
With finals in just a few weeks he had an increase in students coming in for help on lectures that he had given months ago and they should already have covered. It was just something he had to accept at this point. It was more than frustrating knowing that there were so many students slacking in his genetics lectures.  
Opening his email only provided to be equally as stressful. His school provided email had over eighty unread messages, all from students wanting to boost their grades no doubt. Carlos rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, just wanting to be able to go to the labs and continue his latest project, but school had to come first. He was just about to open the first email when there was a knock at the door.  
“I am occupied,” he snapped at the door. “Hadn’t he already told those students off?” he thought bitterly. Regardless of his comment the door opened.   
“I thought I told you-” he started and looked up, stopping as he saw who it was. Cecil Palmer, one of his genetics students stood in the doorway grinning awkwardly.   
“Hi Carlos,” he said with a cheerful grin. Carlos closed his eyes momentarily as that deep beautiful voice soaked through his skin.  
“Hello Cecil... I apologize but I am rather busy at the moment,” he said with a sigh. Carlos had made a vow to himself that he was never going to get involved personally with a student, but this last semester he had broken that promise. Cecil was a sophomore, and young at that, much younger than Carlos. He was currently an open options major and Carlos had no idea how he had ended up in an upper division class like his.  
Unlike most of his students Cecil was very regular in his attendance and was always asking questions. Despite all the interest though he did rather poorly on his essays and exams. Earlier in the semester Carlos had asked Cecil for an appointment to try and address what the matter was.   
It appeared that Cecil was a very bright student and retained a lot of knowledge but was lousy at applying that information in a test format. He had apparently gone to very progressive schools in the past so was new to the test graded format. Carlos was drawn to this student by unknown forces and had made a personalized testing format for Cecil which he excelled at.   
“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” Cecil said with a smile and sat at the seat directly across from Carlos.  
“Overwhelmed, but I believe that is rather clear,” Carlos said with a small sigh, but he wasn’t quite as stressed as before. Cecil frowned and slouched in his seat.  
“That doesn’t sound good. Have you been staying up late?” Cecil asked. After working with Cecil for so long they had gained a more personal connection and would discuss topics outside of the class.  
“If only that were the case... No, I’m simply dreading preparing for the final,” Carlos said. He smiled a bit, appreciating that Cecil was concerned about him. Although he did not desire many friends it would sometimes get lonely having only one’s own self and test tubes.   
“Oh right! When do you want to do that final thing?” Cecil asked. Carlos had almost forgotten that he would need to prepare a special final for Cecil. He had been so caught up with his other students that it had slipped his mind. He bit his lip, not wanting to make Cecil take one he’d surely fail.  
“I will need to think things over Cecil.. I haven’t started to write it up yet,” he said with a small sigh. Even though he wanted to be generous to Cecil it was a lot more work to need to prepare a completely different final.   
“You don’t need to worry about it right now,” Cecil laughed a bit. Carlos could melt in the richness of that voice. “You look really stressed out,” Cecil added.  
“Yes that is what I mentioned previously,” Carlos said with a slight chuckle. As bright as Cecil was he could be rather forgetful. He looked back over to his computer, knowing that he should start answering emails but the task was rather daunting. That and he had help room to attend in less than an hour.   
“Could I help out?” Cecil asked. He looked rather hopeful that he could be useful. Carlos gave a weak smile and shook his head.  
“It’s alright Cecil, I just need to get through today without going entirely crazy.” Cecil looked at him thoughtfully and his innocent gaze shifted.   
“You know, it’s been a while since we went out for drinks,” Cecil said in an innocent tone. Carlos’ face flushed and he cleared his throat quickly. One evening Carlos and Cecil had stayed long after school hours discussing Carlos’ latest project. One thing led to another and the two ended up at Carlos’ apartment with a bottle of vodka and a stack of papers that Carlos needed to grade.   
Cecil was only twenty but Carlos had grown up where the drinking age had been lower so he didn’t feel entirely guilty letting a minor drink. What he hadn’t expected was how much the alcohol ended up affecting the both of them. In the morning Carlos awoke in his bedroom, clothing scattered everywhere and a nude Cecil sleeping in his bed.   
Both men were above the age of consent but Carlos felt horribly guilty, and that he had misused his position as a teaching figure. His guilt had been great but when Cecil woke up he admitted to having feelings for Carlos and reassured that he did not feel taken advantage of. To be honest, he had been much less drunk than Carlos in the whole ordeal. Their relationship as teacher and student was trespassing into taboo areas and Carlos wasn’t sure what to do about it.   
Carlos was brought back to reality as Cecil started to come closer and pealed around his desk. He licked his chapped lips and looked up at Cecil, unsure of what to say. As an adult and professor he should tell Cecil to cease his actions, that this was highly inappropriate of the both of them. Cecil bent down and got onto his knees, scooting forward to sit near Carlos’ thighs.  
“The door is unlocked,” Carlos breathed out heavily, past the point of better judgement. Cecil’s eyes had a mischievous flicker and he grinned.   
“That will make it more exciting won’t it?” he asked and ran his hands gently over Carlos’ jean clad thighs. Carlos let out a husky gasp and bit onto his lip, eyes still glancing over at the door.  
“I believe we addressed this a while ago Cecil,” he said, referring to a conversation they had regarding the fact that Carlos was his teacher.   
“Well, I’ve been thinking how we’ve got less than a month before that doesn’t matter any more, and then again, how much does one more month really matter?” he asked playfully. Carlos’ brain couldn’t form any counter arguments. Although it was embarrassing to admit he had fallen for Cecil as well. His interest in the subject and willingness to learn and listen to new ideas made Cecil very appealing, not to mention his alluring voice and over all charming make up.  
Carlos’ train of thought was interrupted when Cecil’s hand brushed up against his crotch. Unlike the first time they had sexual interactions he was very conscious of what was happening now.   
“Cecil...” he said breathily. Cecil wasn’t paying attention and started to palm him, gently at first and then with much more pressure. Carlos was letting out more heavy breaths and clutched tightly to the arms of his chair.   
“Please,” he whined softly. Cecil’s lips curled into a grin and he unzipped the scientist’s jeans to pull out his dark cock. Carlos bit harder onto his lip and checked the door again, completely nervous that someone would walk in, but then again it added a bit of excitement.  
“Please be quick,” he muttered, embarrassed that he was allowing this to happen. Cecil however showed no shame and didn’t waste any time either. He wrapped his thin lips around Carlos’ tip and gave a few experimental sucks before going to work.   
Carlos’ eyes went wide, unsure that he had ever felt anything like this. When he himself had been going through college there were girls that had an interest in him, but they tended to just be using him for free tutoring. He swallowed down hard and tipped his head back, soaking in the wonderful feeling of Cecil’s mouth.   
Cecil went about it with vigor and a clear desire to make Carlos feel good. Although he would have loved to draw the moment out, Carlos knew he had his emails and students to focus on. He let himself go and after a while of that mouth going nonstop Carlos let out a loud grunt and felt himself rising fast. He gripped onto Cecil’s soft hair and came hard with those pretty lips around him.   
After the heat left his body Carlos slumped into his office chair, mouth hanging open as he gasped for air. He looked down at Cecil who rolled his lips off seductively and was grinning.  
“It looks like you enjoyed that professor~” he grinned cockily. Carlos would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t so exhausted. Cecil got up after a few moments of staring at him and smiled.  
“Take your time getting my final ready,” Cecil said and collected his bag. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Carlos’ mouth before heading out of his office. Carlos sat there for a few more moments, still stunned by the situation as a whole. Finally he sat up and zipped himself back in, clearing his throat as he thought of how the situation was practically out of a porn.  
Carlos straightened himself and looked back at the door where Cecil had already left from, wondering if this was going to be more than just a one time event. Either way he felt much more calm, almost to his surprise. With his thoughts now clouded with the vision of Cecil and what his body looked like under his obscure clothing Carlos got to work answering his emails.


End file.
